Tamara Yuy
by Pai EmberWolf
Summary: Tamara Yuy isn't what you would call...normal.She is,however,the toughest girl that you would ever meet.She's the daughter of Ex-pilot Heero Yuy and she is not one to be taken lightly.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm Pai not Pai from 3x3 Eyes but just Pai my friends are Umi and Ed. You see we all chose a name from a Anime show but we aren't them so this wouldn't be a crossover, Would it? Oh well, Enjoy   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hi, I'm Tamara and this is my story  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Daddy"said the little girl around the age of seven  
"Yes, Mara" said Heero as he packed  
"Why, ya have to go"  
"This is my last mission and when I'm done we will go to Disneyland" said Heero with a smile  
"Really?! Can Mommy come too" said the now hipper girl.  
"Yes, Mommy can come to" Heero only glanced over when she picked up his gun.  
"Daddy your Guns not loaded" she said as opened the gun  
"Really? Why don't you load it while daddy packs his bags" Just then Tamara's mother comes in.  
"Tamara Marion Yuy put down that gun this instant"  
"But daddy said I could..."  
"Yuy what were you thinking letting her hold a gun like that"  
"But Pai..."  
"I don't want to hear it Heero teach her how to use it before letting her load it" Heero thought she was going to say something like that.  
"I already did"said Heero  
"Then there is nothing to arguer about" Pai calmly walked down the hall then stopped "I think I'll call Umi!!!" said a very hipper Pai  
"Mommy can I talk to Naomi when your done"  
"OK"  
  
~*~Six years later~*~  
  
"Mom have you sean my gun" asked Tamara  
"Wasn't it on the washing machine"  
"No"  
"Why do you need it anyway, your not taking it to school with you"  
"No, Naomi, Cori, and I are going to do some mass destruction later and you kinda need a gun to blow OZ Solders brains out" said Tamara annoyed that her gun chose the day of mass distuction to disappear.  
"Check in the refrigerator"  
"Mom why would it be in there"  
"Just check'  
"All right" Tamara reluctantly opened the fridge to find her gun on top of the pickles  
"How did you know it would be there" said a surprised Tamara  
"Its were your father used to leave his" said Pai sadly  
"Ok, going to put my gun with my mass destruction stuff" said Tamara not wanting to think about her father who died six years ago."The bus is here bye Mom"  
"Seeya Mara"  
As Tamara entered the noisy bus she was greeted by her two best friends.  
"Hi Mara"said her friends in Unison  
"Hi Naomi" she said happily  
"What about me"  
"You hid my gun in the fridge" her two friend started to laugh uncontrollably  
"It was Naomi's Idea "said Cori holding back her laugher  
"Its not funny!!!!!!" yelled Tamara. As everybody stared at her she sat down with her friends.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I have more but I haven't Typed it up yet if you R&R I might continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi its Pai again, I only have 1 Review please review people it'll make Pai very happy. OK, some things have happened since I started my story,  
1 Umi changed her name to Ryoko(Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!),  
2 Ed is planing on changing her name(:*-(),   
3 Pai wanna stay Pai(Pai feel all alone),  
4 I now have to friends who are Rini and Gohan and I have no idea how I'm going to get them in the   
story(Pai is so confused),   
5 Tough luck they most likely wont be in the story(Thats the way the ball bounces as my dad   
says).  
Please R&R, even if you don't like it say something.  
  
  
Oh... I kind of forgot something, Ryoko and Ed are staying Umi and Ed in Pai's story so it don't get confusing, K?  
  
Pai doesn't own Gundam Wing just Pai and Tamara, Ryoko owns Umi and Naomi, and Ed owns Ed and Cori.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. . . Though we wouldn't mind owning Heero(Pai), Quatre(Ryoko), and Duo(Ed) he he he  
ahem... on with the fic  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~*~Later at School~*~  
  
It was math class and Tamara was bored as ever.  
'Will this class ever end' thought Tamara sleepily  
  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
"Mommy I'm home" said Tamara as she entered the living room. The room was mostly filled with old junk, a couple of her fathers old guns hear and there, newspaper clippings of when he was a Gundam Pilot, and a few jars of candy, but to the Yuy family it was home.  
"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell" said Mara  
"Hey Mara" said Duo giving her a hug.  
"Eny news on my daddy" said Tamara happily, she liked Mr. Maxwell, he is one of daddy's friends, he is also Cori's daddy, and always had candy on hand.  
"He got the access codes to the base yesterday, and he should be done with his mission next weak at the latest"  
"Daddy gonna be home soon" said Tamara looking at her mother who was playing rock, paper, sizers with Ed  
"Yup, then we go to Disneyland. Ed, Umi, Naomi, Cori, Quatre, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei are coming with us" said Pai, it wasn't just going to Disneyland Tamara wanted her father to come home because she had a bad feeling about this mission and she wanted him home.  
  
  
~*~ End Flashback~*~  
Tamara awoke to the slamming of a book 'I hate it when teachers do that to wake people up' thought Tamara   
"Thank you for joining us Miss Yuy" said her teacher  
"Is that you Mrs. Cohan I had a dream you got old and died" said Tamara as her eyes adjusted to the light.  
"I can take that as a death treat and get you..."  
"Expelled" said Tamara finishing her sentence 'I hate this lady she's way to predictable, oh well, she'll be fired before the years over anyway he he he..." Tamara's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the school bell.  
"I want you all to give me your tests before you leave" said Mrs. Cohan as the students left the class room. "I sapose you didn't get eny of it done since you sleept the hole time" said Mrs. Cohere as Tamara came up to her desk  
'Didn't get eny of it done?, she thinks I would fall asleep with out doing my test first' thought Tamara angrily "Actually I got all of it done, and you'll find it that I got all of them correct"  
As Tamara stomped down the hall she slowed down as her friends caught up with her  
"Your gonna get detention you know" said Naomi  
"I don't care" said Tamara angrily  
"And you wonder why you need Therapy" said Cori  
"I Do Not Need Therapy!" shouted Tamara 'Stupid Therapist always taking away time that could be used blowing up stuff, Ahhh, I almost forgot' thought Tamara "That reminds me" said Tamara "We start mass Destruction at nine o'clock"  
"Oh... Why" wined her two friends  
"Because I have Therapy after school" said Tamara 'I beat up a couple people and all of a sudden I need Therapy, Err...'  
"But all the really hard people to beat will be gone by then" wined her friends more  
"I know but I got Therapy"wined Tamara 'Stupid Therapist always ruining are fun' "I gotta go now see you guys at nine o'clock  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yay, another chapter comes to a close, next chapter Mara goes to the Therapist Lady.  
Please tell me what I'm lacking for people to want to read it.  
Thank You!!! Angel of Halo for my first Review. I'm so happy!!! (Does a happy dance)  
To answer Angels Questions about Chapter 1  
1.Heero was smiling because...uh I guess because... they were gonna go to Disneyland or its because his daughter was being cute  
2.Heero got Married at the age of 21(A.C.201) which would make the story in A.C.217  
3. To answer the Question how he got a daughter, you have to think how are babies born (In case you were wondering Tamara was born in A.C. 203)  
  
Please R&R even if they are telling me my story sucks I wanna know if people are reading it.  
Thank You 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi it's Pai!!! Pai has 3 reviews but hope I know why(Pai's a Baka), I had it so I can't get any anonymous reviews but I fixed that, So pleeeaaassseee review, Anyway here are the changes,  
1. Ed is Now Nanaka  
2. Rini is in the story(Her daughters name is Lana)  
3. Promised Gohan he can be in the story (What has Pai gotten herself into)  
4. Pai has bin changing her name back and forth to Priss and Nene(But Pai is still Pai)  
5. Ryoko is a really good drawler so she is drawling Naomi,Cori,Tamara, and Lana(Turning out really good)  
  
Anyway Pai doesn't own Gundam Wing just characters Pai made up.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~*~Later~*~  
  
"We are doing ink blots today" said the cheery Therapist  
'Oh goody the wonderful world of ink bolts' thought Tamara bordly  
"Ok, What does this one look like?"  
"An Ink Blot"  
"And this one"  
"Another Ink Blot"  
"What about this one"  
"That one looks like a basket of fuzzy new born kittens" said Tamara all cheery like.  
"Really?"  
"No You Baka Its Another Ink Blot!!!"  
  
~*~Later~*~  
  
"So... How was it?" asked a curios Naomi  
"How was what?"  
"Therapy!" said Cori  
"Oh...Yeah, it went well" said Tamara nervously  
"You yelled at her in Japanese and she quite" said her friends in unison  
"You know me all to well" said Tamara sarcastically. It was then that Tamara noticed Naomi's new ear rings, one was a star and the other was a crescent moon.  
"Nice ear rings where did ya get them" asked Tamara  
Naomi reddened. "Well its almost nine lets start the mass destruction" said Naomi her blush still visible in the darkness of the night.  
"No, we still have 15 minutes and I wanna hear this" said Cori just noticing the obvious ear rings.  
"Hi!" said a boy sneaking up behind to girls.  
"Ah... Kaige what are you doing here" said Naomi her blush increasing  
"Hum... Who is this" said Tamara  
"This is Kaige, his family will be in town for a few months and they sent him on ahead so he can start school and my dad is allowing him to stay at our house while there getting settled" said Naomi blushing  
"define house..." said Cori  
"Thats all fine and dandy, What are you doing here!!!" yelled Tamara  
"What am I doing here, what are you doing here" said Kaige a little confused  
"We are here on a mission" said Cori happily  
"Cori you weren't supposed to tell him that!!!" yelled her friends  
"Its cool, I'm here or the same reason" said Kaige, like it was no big deal  
"Who sent you on this mission?" asked Naomi  
"Thats my little secret"  
"How about we go on the mission together" said Cori  
"I will not have a boy on my team!" said Tamara angerly  
"It'll get us done faster" said Naomi  
"I don't care!" said Tamara clearly not liking the idea  
"Pleeeeaaaasssseeee!" pleaded her friends  
"Fine, but don't get in my way!!!"  
"Roger that" said Kaige happily  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yay, ok next chapter I'm introducing Lana and they go on the mission. I have another story called A Forgotten Promise thats new please read that one too(Though I prablie won't continue it)  
  
R&R  
Thank You  
Ja Ne 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi its Pai!!!, miss me of course no one did, though I got 6 reviews only 3 people reviewed my story. Oh well, Ryoko is writing a Fic with Naomi as the Main character which, though she denies it, is way better than mine.  
Ok changes time,  
1.Gohan is now Yahiko(Anyone got any idea's for how to get him in the story!)  
2.My friend Faye is going to be married to Wufei(there daughter's name is Crescent and she is in this chapter)  
3.Pai has bin Priss for the past 2 weeks(Waaa!!!"Never changing it again Pai missed being Pai")  
  
  
I think that is all for now except for one more thing I Own Only The Characters You Haven't Sean In Gundam Wing!!!!!! , ok?  
uh...where did i leave off... oh yeah "Roger that" said Kaige happily  
ok, on with the fic  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Uh, lets go now" said Cori noticing the dirty looks Tamara was giving Kaige  
"Yeah its..." Naomi looked at her watch"9:02"  
"Ok" said Tamara and Kaige in Unison, which earned Kaige another dirty look  
As the group came close to the base they noticed a rustling bush  
"Ouch...ow...Ahh...that hurt" came from the bush  
"Am I wrong or do bushes do that" asked Kaige with concern  
The 3 girls sweatdroped  
"Lana that is a thorn bush" said Tamara  
A girl there age came out of the bush scratching her head sheepishly  
"he he he, I knew that"  
"Uh, yeah, would you like to join us" asked a not so convinced Naomi  
"Yeah' said Lana happily  
"Ok, here's what we are gonna do, Naomi and Kaige your gonna find our ticket out of here..." said Tamara grinning madly at the blush that crept onto Naomi's face  
"Cori your gonna download the bases data onto a disk then set the place to blow in 20 min., Lana and I will find out weather this base is making Mobile Suits, Mobile Dolls or it could just be a miner base and has no weapons at all but we'll never know till we check, right?" asked Tamara  
"Right" said the others  
"Ok then, move out"  
Lana and Tamara went down the right hallway only to be welcomed by two OZ solders  
"Should of went the other way" said Lana nervously  
"Na, we hit the jackpot" said Tamara pulling out her gun  
"Wait Tamara, they haven't noticed us yet" whispered Lana  
"These intruders are parable no big deal" said the first solder  
"Yeah nothing like the Gundam Pilots were" said the second one  
"How long has it bin since the wars"  
"...21 years I think"  
"Well anyway to long if you ask me"  
In an instant the second solder was on his back with a gun to his head  
"Oh, there will be Gundam Pilots, ya wanna know why to take care of people like you... If you value your friends life I'd keep my hands were I can see them id I were you" said Tamara as the first solder reached for his gun  
"Wh-Who are you" stuttered the second solder  
Tamara grinned "I wont give you my name but I'll tell you one thing...,er...will you keep them hands were I can see them, 03 come watch this solder"  
It took awhile for what Tamara was doing to register in Lana's head  
"Ok 01"  
Lana walked out of her hiding spot and held her gun to the first solder's head  
"Now tell me where your keeping the mobile suits and stuff like that" Tamara sweatdroped 'That sounds professional'  
"Why should we tell you" said the second one oveously scared  
Tamara grinned "So you do have Mobile Suits"  
"You idiot, what good did you training do you" said the first solder  
"Don't blame him he is oveously senile in his old age..."  
It was then that the alarm for intruders sounded, the girls left the solders as they looked at the blinking red light  
  
(A/N: I'm tired of writing can't I stop here, no because if I do Ryoko will hunt me down and gut me like a fish or something like that, she doesn't really need to hunt me down we go to the Same School!!!)  
  
The girls ran down various halls taking lefts and rights as the went  
"Mara... are we lost?" asked Lana  
"No...well...maybe a little"  
"Well will you tell me where your trying to go"  
"Most bases keep there Mobile Suits in the back" said Tamara matter of factly  
"Oh so we are looking for Mobile Suits" said Lana finally understanding the reason for this madness  
What the girls saw when they got there shocked them to no extent, there were at least 20 Mobile Suits, 40 Mobile Dolls, and various types of weapons lined the walls  
Tamara was the first to get out of shock  
"Well looks like we got some work to do" said Tamara opening up her back pack  
"What do you mean" asked Lana  
"Well, you don't expect just blowing up the base will get rid of all this crap"  
"I guess not" said Lana  
"You take pictures" said Tamara handing Lana a camera "I'll plant some bombs"  
After that they went to find the others, Naomi was waiting for them at the parking lot  
"Where is Kaige?" asked Lana  
"He said that there was a difference between our missions so he went to what he had to do...He has bin gone for awhile" said Naomi worried  
"Cori?" asked Tamara  
"Having trouble finding the bases control room" said Naomi shrugging her shoulders  
"She'll find it... lets find a ride" said Lana  
"I say we take a Jeep it'll fit more of us and I think they're cool" said Naomi as Kaige entered  
"What is this I hear about a Jeep" asked Kaige  
"We're leaving in a Jeep?!" asked Cori happily  
"Did ya get the data?" asked Tamara eagerly  
"Yup, if this base has anything about your dad its all right here" said Cori  
"So who's driving?" asked Lana  
"I am" said Naomi  
"But you don't have your license yet" said Tamara matter of factly  
"So, I still drive better than you"  
"You almost died doing that U-turn!" yelled Tamara  
"Hardly" said Naomi defensively"At least I don't almost run into old lades" said Naomi  
".........that old lady had it coming!" yelled Tamara even louder  
"Are you two going to argue till this place blows to smithereens, we do have a time limit ya know" said Cori sitting in the drivers seat  
"You don't have your license either" muttered Naomi to Tamara  
"I heard that!" yelled Tamara  
They all got in the Jeep and Cori drove out of the base, as they got a safe distance from the base they saw a figure in the head lights  
"What is that?" asked Lana  
"I don't know" said Cori trying to get a better look  
The base blew up in the background and the mysterious figures eyes flashed, All the girls screamed  
"Turn around Cori!" yelled Naomi  
"I'm turning!" yelled Cori  
"Did you see her eyes, she was pissed!" yelled Tamara  
"Maxwell open the door"  
Cori stopped the Jeep and opened the door  
"This is such Injustice!, how could you forget about me!"  
"Cress we really didn't mean to" whimpered Cori who's braid was being pulled  
"Didn't mean to my butt, I called Naomi's house "She went to spend the night at Tamara's" I called Tamara's "She went to Therapy then she said something about mass destruction" you know how left out that made me feel" said Cress the last part her eyes got teary  
"We're really sorry, we wouldn't forget you on purpose" said Tamara  
They all comforted there friend  
"Who she?" asked Kaige who had bin quiet the whole time  
"Who she?, who's he?" asked Cress  
"This is Kaige he is living at my house" said Naomi  
"define house..." said Cori  
"Cori can it" said Tamara  
"And this is Cress, she is one of our very best friends  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That took forever to type considering I only type with one hand lol anyway R&R, I hope more than 3 people read my stories :*-(  
Ja Ne   
Pai 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey its Pai! Did ya miss me? Anyway I got a new chapter for ya.  
Here's the update...  
1. Ryoko has bin Umi again for a long time  
2. Nanaka is Ed  
2.Yahiko is Jinto  
3. Jinto isn't going to be in the story because I found out he doesn't like Gundam Wing and what's the point trying to get him in the story if he an't gonna read it, right?  
4. I got a new screen name which I'm in the process of changing back to my old one  
  
Anyway here you go  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~*~Flashback~*~  
Tamara's mother had just gotten off the phone with Duo.  
"Mommy when is Daddy coming home?" asked Tamara  
Her father had bin on this mission for the past two months now and Duo didn't call last week and he usually gave a weekly report  
"Um..."said Pai trying to control her tears  
"Mommy when is Daddy coming home?" said Tamara starting to cry  
"He isn't coming home" said Pai tears streaming down her face  
"Why?, doesn't he love us anymore?" asked Tamara as she cried  
"Your Daddy loves you very much" said Pai giving her daughter a hug  
"Then why isn't he coming home" cried Tamara  
"H-he D-died" chocked out Pai as she cried with her daughter  
"Daddy died" came the shocked voice of Tamara as her tears socked into Pai's shirt  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
"Tamara wake up we're here" said Naomi as the parked in Tamara's driveway. Tamara felt her face and it was wet  
"You ok?" asked Cress  
"Yeah it was just a dream" said Tamara as she wiped away the tears  
All of her friends were used to her dreams and they were one of the reasons she was having therapy  
"So... you all wanna sleep over at my house?" asked Tamara  
"Yeah!" said everyone including Kaige  
"Not you, Cori drop him off at Naomi's house...and don't you dare say define house or so help me god i will ring your neck" Cori gulped but said nothing "And dispose of the Jeep" said Tamara  
This made Naomi pout "Tamara..."  
"Naomi we can't keep it, it is an OZ Jeep" said Tamara trying not to give in to the puppy dog face "Fine, don't destroy it, leave somewhere where it'll have a good home" said Tamara reluctantly  
"Thanky Mara" said Naomi smiling  
"Welycome... lets get some sleep" said Tamara tiredly  
Nu uh" said Lana  
" Ya huh I'm tired" said Tamara  
"We gotta wait for Cori" said Naomi  
"At least some of my friends love me" said Cori wiping away a fake tear  
"Just take Kaige home!" yelled Tamara  
"Awww is Mara a little cranky" said Cori teasingly  
"Cori" said Tamara angerly"  
"Ok ok... I would if you all get out of the Jeep" said Cori  
Oh yeah" said the girls who were comfy in the Jeep  
"Night Kaige" said the girls as the exited the Jeep  
As the four girls entered the house they could hear the TV  
"Hey mom what ya watchin" asked Tamara as she enter the living room, it was nearly 11:34 pm  
"Vice Foreign Minister Dorlin is on one of the L1 Colonies" said Pai watching her Ex-rival talk like she knew what she was talking about.  
Tamara watched the screen not even blinking  
"Mara honey" said Pai  
"Yeah Mom" said Tamara her eyes not leaving the screen  
"He isnÕt going to be there" said Pai sadly  
"I know he is alive I can feel it and nothing you say can change my mind" said Tamara looking at her mother her eyes filled with determination  
"Ok" said Pai getting up "If you believe he is alive then I do to and you know what we are going to that L1 colony to make sure that bitch stays away from my Heero because if he is anywhere he is there making sure she isnÕt stupid enough to get her ass shot" said Pai with a mix of determination, anger, and jealousy  
"Nice speech Mom" said Tamara amazed at her mothers language  
"Thank you and if I ever hear you talk that way I will wash your mouth out with soap"  
"Aww" said Tamara disappointed  
"Hey Mrs Yuy" said Cori walking through the door  
"Hello Cori, are all you girls spending the night" asked Pai  
"Yeah" they said in unison  
"Ok then IÕll set up the sleeping bags" said Pai going to get the sleeping bags from the basement  
"So Mom when are we going to the Colony"asked Tamara when Pai returned  
"I have to talk to all of the other parents first" said Pai  
"I know that but when?" asked Tamara  
"Maybe a week or two" said Pai  
"That long, he could be gone by then" whined Tamara  
"We will discuss this later, you should get some sleep"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Was it good? I got to change the Rating to PG-13 because of my love for Relina lol  
Anyway hope you liked it  
I have a bunch more that I haven't typed up yet so if you want more Review its just a click away  
  
Ja ne   
Pai 


	6. Chapter 6

Hi it's Pai!!, Did ya miss me :: hears crickets:: ...alright guess not, I'd hate to say it but "Naomi Winner" is way better then "Tamara Yuy" mostly because Umi is way better with details then I am but still I need Reviews, so Review away!  
anyway here ya go  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~*~Two Days Later~*~  
"I hate school" said Tamara bordly  
"You're just angry that the disk didn't have anything on your Dad" said Naomi  
"Can you blame me" whispered Tamara putting her head on her desk  
"Will the bell ever ring" said Cori taping her foot bordly  
As if on Que. the late bell rang  
"Good evening class we have two new students" said Mrs. Cohan  
"Two?" said Tamara lifting her head  
"I can guess one, Kaige, but who is the other one?" asked Naomi  
"You two can enter the class room now" said Mrs. Cohan looking out the door  
The two new students entered, they were both boys, the girls noticed Kaige immediately  
"Please welcome Kaige Shield and Kenji Novake, Kaige can sit in the extra seat in front of Naomi and Kenji you can take Cress' seat next to Kaige" said Mrs. Cohan  
"But Mrs. Cohan, where do I sit?" asked Cress  
"Next to Monkey, Ms Chang" said Mrs. Cohan  
"Why can't Kenji sit next to him?" asked Cress clearly not wanting to sit next to the most annoying kid in the class  
"Because I want to keep the new students next to each other" said Mrs. Cohan  
Muttering "Injustice" and various swear words she moved up next to monkey.  
"Ms Yuy, If Mr. Novake needs any help you help him" said Mrs. Cohan  
"Great I'm the baby-sitter" thought Tamara out loud making Naomi who was siting next to her and Lana and Cori who sat behind them laugh  
"If it means anything to you I'm potty trained" said Kenji as he got to his seat in front of her  
The smile he gave her would have made any girl melt, any girl but Tamara that is.  
"Great he has a sense of humor" said Tamara sarcastically  
The class went by quickly then Tamara had expected and with Kenji's help she found out she knew more about algebra then she wanted to know.  
The five girls and Kaige walked to the buses quietly chatting...all except for Tamara who was complaining  
"I mean have you ever seen a guy who can ask so many questions, its like he has never taken Algebra before" said Tamara annoyed  
"How do you think I feel, that brat took my seat!" yelled Cress  
The person in front of them stopped walking and Tamara bumped into him  
"Ouch!" yelled Tamara as she fell to the ground  
"Hey, watch where your going" said Kaige as he and Naomi helped Tamara up  
"Sorry guys" said the boy turning around to revel it was Kenji  
"Err...can I go anywhere without seeing you?!" yelled Tamara  
"I don't know...we'll have to wait and see 'cause we just meet about an hour and a half ago" said a grinning Kenji  
"I'm gonna kill him!" yelled Tamara as she lunged for Kenji as Naomi held her back  
"Oh no you don't, Mara, has anyone ever told you to think before you act?" asked Naomi  
"Yup you have many times, Now let me go!!" yelled Tamara who was now being held back by all of the girls, Kaige just watching in amusement  
"If you think I was annoying today wait till tomorrow!" yelled the hyper Kenji as he ran to his bus  
Tamara growled as Naomi pushed her towards the bus  
"Bye Guys" Yelled Cress and Lana as they ran to there own buses  
"Bus Number 18... where is that one?" asked Kaige  
"That's the same one we have we'll take you to it" said Cori as she watched Naomi drag Tamara to the bus  
"Please can I go back and kick his butt?" pouted Tamara  
"No" said Naomi plainly  
"Why?" pouted Tamara  
"because I said so" Said Naomi as she pushed Tamara up the stars  
"Your mean!" pouted Tamara  
"yeah well your meaner..."said Naomi as she pushed Tamara into a seat   
As Naomi went and sat with Kaige Cori took a seat beside Tamara, as the bus started moving Tamara drifted off to space as they passed the space port she sighed.  
'Dad had made me many promises to take me to space...' she thought as she turned away to talk to her friends 'When did this happen' thought Tamara as she watched Kaige take Naomi's hand in his own  
"Someone's got a boyfriend" sung Tamara, Cori quickly joined in  
This made Naomi and Kaige blush and look away from each other finding something else to interest them  
It was soon Tamara's stop, after saying her good-byes to her friends she exited the bus, she entered her house to the smell of...Ham?  
"Mom!" yelled Tamara  
"What?!" yelled Pai  
"Are you trying to cook again?" asked Tamara as she entered the kitchen  
"Your mean pouted Pai  
Tamara just laughed and went into her room to put her bookbag away. When she reentered the kitchen her mother was throwing the ham away.  
"I burnt it" said Pai  
"I figured that" said Tamara trying not to laugh  
Not long after there was a knock on the door  
"Can you get that Mara?" asked Pai as she sprayed air freshener around the trash can  
"I've got tones of homework" lied Tamara as she went back to her room  
"Umi!" yelled Pai  
"Pai!" yelled Naomi's mother  
Tamara sat there for a minute before Naomi entered her room and jumped on her bed  
"Go ahead jump on my bed like I'm not here I don't care..." said Tamara sarcastically  
"You should loosen up Mara don't be so uptight" laughed Naomi reaching for a pillow. Tamara quickly caught on and reached for another pillow.   
As they were beating each other with pillows Naomi's mother entered  
"Do you girls want Take...Out?....Stop that and listen to me!!!!"yelled Umi  
The two girls nodded  
"Take Out would be good Mrs. Winner" said Tamara  
"Yeah Mum" said Naomi jumping up and down on the bed  
"...Mum?" asked Umi as she exited the room  
The girls just laughed at Umi's puzzled reaction, after hitting each other with the pillows a few more times they went into the kitchen.  
"Hey Mom..." said Tamara before noticing her mother was on the phone  
"Are you sure?" asked Pai  
~Positive~ came a voice Tamara could hardly hear  
"Then Zechs is coming to visit Relina at the Sanq Kingdom?" asked Pai  
"Yeah, it seams Lucrezia is pregnant, so they are coming to earth because of the difficulties of having children in space~ said the voice, Tamara noticed it sounded like a female  
"I know all about the difficulties of having children in space, its why Heero and I moved to Japan in the first place" said Pai pacing back and forth  
~I see~ said the voice  
"Yup same reason for the others to, after the kids were two years old it just seamed right to stay in Japan" said Pai her eyes were distant and she was crying  
"Mom?" asked Tamara worried  
"Yes Mara" said Pai just noticing the two girls in the door way "What's up?" she asked smiling to hide her tears  
"Who are you talking to?" asked Tamara  
"Lady Une, do you want to talk to her?" asked Pai  
"Ok" said Tamara reaching for the phone  
"Me first!" yelled Naomi  
"No I am" said Tamara holding the phone in the air which really didn't help due to Naomi's height which she inherited from her mother, Naomi quickly got the phone away from Tamara  
"Hello Lady..." said Naomi as she was pounced on  
~Hello are you girls ok?~ asked Lady Une  
"Yeah they're fine" said Pai putting her on video phone  
~Are you sure?~ asked Une looking at Naomi and Tamara who were tangled in phone cord  
"Yeah we're fine, so what's up?" asked Tamara  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ok now the little button at the bottom isn't just for show so Review!  
Arigato  
Ja ne   
Pai 


	7. Chapter 7

Hi its Pai! its been practically all summer but I've finally got a chapter. YAY!!...its long to. Anyway. I dun own Gundam Wing just the daughters and the characters you've never seen in the show or movie. But enjoy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~*~Later~*~  
  
"There is no way I'm going to a ball!" yelled Tamara  
  
"Yeah we gotta where dress's...Dress isn't even in my vocabulary!!" yelled Naomi while staring daggers at the now turned off phone  
  
"What's going on" asked Umi walking in with food from Mcdonalds  
  
"Mom, Dress, Ball, Err..."said Naomi angrily  
  
"In English this time" said Umi confused  
  
"Lady Une said that Relena is having a ball for her brother" said Pai translating for the angry Naomi  
  
"OK...but I thought I heard Dress in there" said Umi watching her daughter chew on a pillow angrily  
  
"We do have to where dress's to balls said Pai mater of factly  
  
Umi Grinned "I remember our first ball"  
  
"Please don't bring that up" pleaded Pai  
  
"But it was funny when you growled at Relena" said Umi with a big grin on her face  
  
"Yeah almost as funny as when you dunked Dorothy's hair in the punch and it was pink for days" said Pai which caused Tamara and Naomi to bust out laughing  
  
"...It wasn't on purpose" Lied Umi   
  
"Are we still talking about the ball?" asked an annoyed Naomi who was still chewing on the pillow  
  
"Well what I was trying to say was I wore a dress to my first ball and you will to" said Umi   
  
"Did you do it willingly?" asked Naomi glaring suspiciously  
  
"That's not the point" said Umi shaking her index finger  
  
They rambled on like that for quite some time until Naomi and Umi went home.  
  
~*~Next Day~*~  
  
"Tamara!" yelled Naomi  
  
"What!" yelled Tamara   
  
"Just serve the damn ball!" yelled Naomi who was getting tired of Tamara throwing the ball in the air and catching it  
  
"But the wind isn't right" said Tamara licking her index finger and pointing it in the air  
  
"Forget the wind!" yelled Cress "just serve the ball"  
  
"fine if you say so" Tamara bounced the ball then hit it with the Tennis racket, The ball flew over the fence hitting Sandy in the head  
  
"Hey watch were you hit those things!" yelled Sandy   
  
"...fine Ms. Iwheretomuchmakeup" muttered Tamara  
  
"What did you say!" asked Sandy while applying more lip stick  
  
"I said please throw the ball back" said Tamara  
  
"I can't I just did my nails" said Sandy shaking her manicured fingers in the air  
  
Naomi grumbled and walked over to get the ball, when she was right in front of Sandy she looked the girl in the eye "Its not called a thing, its called a ball, can you say that? Or is all that make-up preventing you from speaking? Whatever the reason, I truly don't care"  
  
When Naomi got back to the girls she hit the ball over the net and the game went on.  
  
"I really don't want to go to Mrs. Cohan's class" said Lana as they were walking back into the school  
  
"Who does?" asked Cori  
  
"I do" said a voice from behind them.  
  
The girls turned around to see Kenji  
  
"What are you doing here your not in this class" said Tamara angrily  
  
"I know, I'm in the Health class" said Kenji smiling  
  
"That doesn't explain why your here" said Tamara  
  
"I finished my test and decided I'd ask the teacher if i go out to the gym and he said yes, If i knew you girls were out here I would of played Tennis with you instead of talking to those girls" said Kenji pointing at the girls that were still staring at him  
  
'He isn't that cute...ahh i mean he isn't cute' thought Tamara  
  
"As I've said many times, I don't want a boy on my team. So even if you had come over, we would have totally ignored you!" yelled Tamara  
  
"What about Kaige?" asked Cress  
  
"Kaige is an exception to the rule" said Tamara grinning at Naomi  
  
"Where is Kaige anyway?" asked Kenji nervously  
  
"Chemistry, why?" asked Naomi  
  
"No reason..."said Kenji  
  
The girls looked at Kenji suspiciously "Why?!"  
  
"Oh look theirs the bell gotta go!" yelled Kenji running off towards the School  
  
"Did the bell ring?" asked Lana confused  
  
"No Lana" they said walking into the school and towards the locker room  
  
"Hey Tamara" said Kenji as he turned around in his seat  
  
"Yes Kenji" said Tamara looking up from her work  
  
"How do you combine like terms" he said with a grin  
  
"Kenji, you should already know that!" said Tamara braking her pencil in anger  
  
"Is something wrong Miss Yuy" said Mrs. Cohan with a smile  
  
'She is just dyeing to give me detention isn't she' thought Tamara to herself  
  
"Nothing at all Mrs. Cohan, right Kenji" said Tamara giving Kenji the death glare  
  
Kenji gulped and looked to Mrs. Cohan "Yes, nothing at all, ma'am"  
  
"Good now get back to work" said Mrs. Cohan walking back to her desk in the front of the class  
  
Naomi passed Tamara a note that read "yadirf no noissim"   
  
'Mission on Friday...we always have our missions on Friday why pass a note?' thought Tamara as she was poked with a pencil   
  
"Hey Tamara" said Kenji  
  
"What?" said Tamara angrily  
  
"Here" said Kenji as he gave her a pencil  
  
Tamara looked to the pencil in her hand and took his "Thanks..."  
  
"No problem" said Kenji turning around in his seat to face the front  
  
Tamara looked at the pencil finding many chew marks in it and groaned  
  
"Its the thought that counts Mara" said Naomi stifling a laugh  
  
"Yeah Yeah" said Tamara as she continued to work on her class work  
  
Tamara stopped writing when the sound of gun shots rung through the halls. She let a small shiver of fear go down her spin before replacing the fear with an emotionless mask. She then turned to Naomi.  
  
"Lets go"  
  
They both stood and the others followed there lead.  
  
"Where do you six think your going?" asked Mrs. Cohan staring angrily at them  
  
"As much as I'd love to stay and crack jokes about you being able to count, we have to go find out what's going on!" yelled Tamara as she ran out of the room followed by the others  
  
It didn't take them long to find the man with the gun considering the fact that they had to plow threw all the people running away from him.  
  
"So what's the plan?" asked Cori as they neared the entrance hall  
  
"What plan?" asked Tamara keeping her face forward  
  
"You mean we are going up against a man with a gun, going on a killing spree, with no plan and no way of defending ourselves!!" yelled Naomi grabbing Tamara's arm to stop her "Drop the Perfect Soldier crap your not your father and he wouldn't want you to be, so what's the plan?"  
  
"hmm..well I've got nothing "said Tamara smirking slightly  
  
"I've got some plastic explosives in my locker but we don't want to kill the guy" said Cress with a grin  
  
"besides we can't let school know what we are capable of, we don't want to have to move do we?" said Cori  
  
"What do you think Kaige?" asked Lana  
  
Kaige who had kept himself out of the conversation so far was now put on the spot. "I think just observing would be the best move here, I mean e have already drawn enough attention to ourselves running out of the room like we did, I believe that finding out the persons motives for his actions and who he is working for would be the way to go" said Kaige blushing slightly as they all blinked at him.   
  
"Alright lets go!" Tamara yelled back at them as she started running towards the entrance hall once more. Tamara stopped as a bullet rang out in front of her. She looked down to find a bullet hole in the floor right in front of her feet.  
  
"Something tells me he left the entrance hall" said Tamara looking at the man in front of her.  
  
"What are you children doing wondering into a crime scene?" said the man, he wore all black but didn't bother to hide his face, he had slicked back black hair and hazy green eyes.  
  
"OZ Scum..." was all Tamara said through gritted teeth  
  
"Ha! OZ? I'm just a simple assassin" said the man with a smirk on his face  
  
"Who hired you?" asked Naomi who looked like she would've been a lot more comfortable with the situation if she had a hand gun  
  
"So we aren't going to use Kaige's observation idea?" asked Lana confused  
  
"Like we have we have much of a choice "said Cress  
  
"That's none of your concern children, now wonder back into your class room if you don't wish to die" said the man raising his gun  
  
'think, think, think, nice time to draw a blank' Tamara growled in anger  
  
"Lets go!" said Naomi who looked as if she was forcing those words out  
  
"What?!" yelled Tamara  
  
"I said lets go" said Naomi turning around and walking back to the class room. The others followed leaving Tamara no choice but to bring up the rear.  
  
Tamara got on the bus followed by Cori Naomi and Kaige.  
  
"I still don't get why we left like that" said Tamara looking at Naomi  
  
"Think logically Mara. If we stayed at least one of us would have been shot and may have died but if we left we would have a full description of what the assassin looked like and nobody dies" said Naomi a pleased grin on her face  
  
"Wow Naomi your smart" as she pulled a left over cookie out of her lunch box and munched at it quietly.  
  
"Yeah but that assassin wasn't very smart for letting us go so easily" said Tamara with a grin  
  
"He didn't know he was looking right at the gundam pilots kids" said Naomi returning her grin  
  
"Who'd he kill anyway?" asked Kaige  
  
"The new therapist" said Naomi   
  
"Why?" said Tamara trying not to sound happy  
  
"Who knows" said Naomi shrugging lightly  
  
"Maybe a spooky zombie creacher hired him because Tamara hates the therapist!!!" said Cori with a grin of satisfaction on her face as she digs around for more cookies.  
  
"What?" asked Tamara clearly confused  
  
"I seriously doubt that Cori..." said Naomi as Kaige burst out laughing  
  
"aww" said Cori a frown replacing her grin as she found that there were no more cookies left.  
  
"Well, anyway this is my stop, see ya guys!" said Tamara grabbing her book bag and exiting the bus.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's it. Reviews are always welcome no matter if its flamers or you like it.  
  
Ja mate ne!  
  
Pai 


	8. Chapter 8

Its been a whole year??!! My Goddess I'm way past my aspiration date. Last update was 8/20/03 that was just about a weak ago...God I hate typing but it needs to be done. Its been a long school year but I'd rather be there then at work. Anyways here goes nothing...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Friday morning Tamara woke up a little more edgy then most days when the had a mission.  
  
'Something bad is going to happen I know it' thought Tamara  
  
Tamara squeezed the idea out of her head and put on one of her fathers old green tank tops on. Green really wasn't her favorite color but anything that belonged to her father seemed to give her strength and she'd most likely need it to get through the day and the mission.  
  
"Come on Mara, your breakfast is getting cold and your gonna miss your bus!" yelled Pai half asleep from the kitchen.  
  
Tamara entered the kitchen to her mother still in her PJ's and sitting on the counter drinking coffee.  
  
"Coffee this morning?" asked Tamara with a smirk. Her mother had been switching from Green Tea to Coffee and back to Green Tea again every morning all her life.  
  
"Green Tea is good in the morning but does nothing for my need for caffeine" came one of her usual answers.  
  
"If dad was here he would tell you Green Tea is healthier" said Tamara pulling up a chair to sit in.  
  
"Then he would take my coffee cup and boil some water while drinking my coffee"said Pai with a half hearted laugh that showed she missed him more then she let people know.  
  
'But I know you better then that Mom...' thought Tamara. In a desperate need of a change of subject Tamara looked at the clock.  
  
'Still some time before the bus comes'' thought Tamara looking back at her Mom.  
  
"Are you going to Yuy Corp. today?" asked Tamara tapping her ring on the table, a habit she picked up from her Mom.  
  
"Yeah, I might not be home when you girls get back from her mission" Pai looked at her daughter with mild concern on her face. "You girls be careful over there, one broken bone and all of you are not allowed on missions again, you understand that?"  
  
"Yes, Mom, you've told me this a million times" said Tamara only half listening. Her father had taught her how to put broken bones back into place at a very young age so Tamara and her friends never had to worry about getting caught having broken bones.  
  
"I mean it Mara. Its only because Umi talks Quatre into it that Naomi can go on missions and Wufei would like nothing more then to have Cress doing womanly house work. So your answer isn't yes Mom you've told me a million times" said Pai seriousness written o her usually cheerful face.  
  
"All right Mom I'll be careful" said Tamara glancing at the clock. "Shit!" yelled Tamara grabbing her back pack and running out of the house to where the bus would have been. "Damn it..."  
  
Tamara ran to where she knew another bus would stop, not her bus but a bus nonetheless. She saw the bus stop at a house and ran to get on.  
  
"Ms I missed my bus, may I ride this one?" asked Tamara nervously.  
  
"No need to be so formal child, of course you can. Sit on either side you like" said the lady who looked to be in her mid-forties.  
  
"Arigato" said Tamara bowing slightly before entering the noisy bus.  
  
"Tamara sit with me!" yelled a voice from the back  
  
Tamara looked up to find Kenji waiving his hand wildly to get Tamara's attention. She heard small snickers from people around them but chose to ignore them as she walked over to where he sat and sat down.  
  
"I'm never gonna hear the end of this one..." said Tamara a weary smile on her face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Kenji curiously smiling at her.  
  
"Missed the bus" was her only answer as she tiredly closed her eyes.  
  
Flashback  
  
Tamara watched as they dropped an empty coffin into the grave. It was empty as in without a body but was full of family photos, letters they had all wrote to him that they had wanted to put in, and other personal things. She watched as people came up and said prayers. She even heard the Noventa family came. She looked at her mother who's eyes were blood shot from crying herself to sleep the night before. Tamara wanted to brake down and cry but she had no tears left to shed. So she stood as they lowered the coffin into the grave, she stood there as they filled the grave up with dirt, she stood there as people began to leave, just stood there staring at the words on the head stone, HEERO YUY- LOVING HUSBAND OF PAI YUY AND DEVOTED FATHER TO TAMARA YUY. When it started to rain Pai came to get her.  
  
"Tamara its time to go" said Pai in a raspy voice that did not seem her own.  
  
When Tamara did not respond Pai put her arms around her to pick her up. It was then that Tamara broke into a fit of tears and flung herself at the headstone grabbing it tightly ignoring the whispers saying that a funeral is no place for children.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Tamara awoke to gripping soft and clothy and her head against something warm. When she came to her senses she found she was laying against a shoulder that belonged to none other then kenji and she was gripping his shirt.  
  
"Tamara we are here" he said whipping away a stray tear while trying to hid the fact he was blushing.  
  
Tamara who was beat red found herself speechless so she faked anger. She grabbed her back pack and walked off the bus in an angry manner but not before thanking the bus driver once again.  
  
"Tamara where were you this morning!" yelled Naomi as Tamara sat next to her in home room.  
  
"I missed the bus so I road the one that stops a few blocks over" said Tamara trying to organise her thoughts  
  
'Just find the pencil, find the frickin' pencil, WHERE IS THAT PENCIL!' thought Tamara trying not to think of Kenji, that dream, or how hot kenji looked when he whipped that tear away 'DAMN!'  
  
"Whats wrong?" Naomi asked her unusually quite friend.  
  
"I had a dream" said Tamara finally finding the pencil and putting it on the desk.  
  
"Oh" said Naomi giving a sigh of relief that nothing truly offal happened.  
  
"And when I woke up my head was on Kenji's shoulder" said Tamara the blush returning to her face.  
  
"What?" said Naomi suprised "he was on the bus?"  
  
"Yeah go figure" said Tamara giving a slight laugh. "Always where you least expect him"  
  
"Hey Tamara are you feeling better?" asked Kenji popping his head into the room. Tamara and Naomi looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"Kenji what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in home room." asked Tamara still grinning.  
  
"Yeah, home room goes by last name and this is home room for V-Z and your last name starts with N " said Naomi giving Tamara a "I know you like him look" that made Tamara blush and turn away from Kenji.  
  
'I don't like him. He is childish and annoying and it makes me want to hit him' thought Tamara but somewhere in the back of her mind she asked herself 'If you don't like him whats with all the blushing' she pushed the question out of her mind not willing to answer it.  
  
"Well, I got to get to class now' said Kenji looking at his watch before waving as he ran out the door.  
  
Naomi looked over at Tamara and grinned "Tamara"  
  
"I don't want to hear it Naomi, I do not have a crush on him!" said Tamara matter of factly.  
  
Naomi just grinned wider "I never said you did but since you put the thought into words you must have one"  
  
Tamara's mouth hung open when she realized this but soon just glared which made Naomi laugh. --------------------------------------------------------------- I haven't the patience to type up any more but if people are still reading this I might update really soon. I'm not gonna make you wait a year again but I do have some more written and I have the way I want it to end written down and guess what? I've started a sequel!! I just have to finish this one...  
  
Anyway  
  
Read & Review  
  
Blessed Be  
  
Pai Yuy  
  
P.S. Whats with the change in Pen Name Umi?? You never told me you changed to FrostFurr28...oh well I hope your happy I updated! 


End file.
